Behind Closed Doors
by PigInThePen
Summary: Superman hears something behind Flash's door that sounds like Batman's voice. Did he really just say that? More of a friendship-fic than anything. Rated for minor perverted humor.


A/N: This is my first attempt to write anything Justice League, but I really liked it. This turned out okay, hopefully, you understand it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League.

* * *

It was a normal day in the tower. Superman was walking along the hallway filled with the personal rooms when he heard something that stopped him.

"Bats, that's _huge_." Superman leaned in closer to the door. That was Flash's room and his whining. Superman assumed Flash was talking to Batman. "What if I get hurt?" Superman wondered what they were doing to cause those words.

"It could be bigger. Hurry up." That was definitely Batman. He sounded mad and in a hurry.

"Sorry. I can't get the stringy stuff through the hole. It's too small." Flash complained.

"Do you need me to come down there and do it?" Batman asked, irritated. By now, Superman's eyes were wide open and he was getting the wrong idea. He saw John, dressed as Green Lantern, going to his room. He stopped him wordlessly and they both leaned into the door to listen.

"I got it; now we're in business! So, do I stick this in here?" Flash sounded excited. With eyes wide, John turned and looked at Superman.

"No, over here, where the hole is." Batman paused. "This is personal, don't you think?"

"But it just happened. I can't control these kinds of things." Flash said.

Superman and John looked at each other. What the heck were they doing in there? Obviously, it was personal and involved a hole. They saw Shayera and dragged her over to listen as well.

"Are you almost done?" Batman asked.

"No. I'm fast at some stuff, Bats. I need to slow down and learn to do this properly. After all, this is my first time." Shayera's eyebrows rose as she heard this. They were quiet for a few moments until Flash said, "Bats, I'm trusting you not to tell."

"Don't tell anyone that I helped you." _Helped with what, exactly?_ Was going through Superman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern's minds.

"Agreed. There, now what?"

"Pull all the way." Batman answered.

"Like this?" Flash asked. They all leaned in a little closer, trying to hear more. They didn't hear anything until a few minutes later.

"Put your mask back on before someone comes looking for me." Whoa; they were unmasked?

"Sure thing. Thanks again for helping with my…problem."

Before they could scramble, Batman and Flash opened the door. "What are you doing?" Batman asked them.

"Um, we were…see, I heard…" Supes started to explain, but couldn't quite get it out or look either one of them in the face.

"We heard some weird stuff. Man, I don't even want to know what freaky stuff you guys do behind closed doors." John said.

Flash caught on immediately while Batman puzzled it. "Eww, that's gross, GL. Me and Bats aren't like that." Then, Batman caught on. His eyes narrowed and he looked angry.

"Whatever. I seriously didn't need to hear that." John muttered. Batman glared at him.

"Honestly, Flash, keep it in your pants. Batman, I expected better." Hawkgirl shook her head.

This time, it upset Flash. "Seriously, guys, we were fixing the rip in my mask. I asked Bats how to sew it together because I didn't have time to leave and…"

"Sure. Sewing was what was really going on in there." John said sarcastically.

"No, really. Batman helped me sew the hole. I didn't know how and it showed my face. Bats knew how and helped me get the stringy stuff through the needly-thing."

"What he means is, I helped him get the thread through the eye of the needle." Batman explained.

"Yeah, that stuff. And then, I had to pull the pointy thing through my mask. I tied it off, and bam, I fixed my mask." Flash said enthusiastically.

That did explain a lot of the comments. John narrowed his eyes. "I believe you, but one little question. What did Flash mean when he said he could trust you not to tell?" John asked Batman.

Flash turned red under the mask. "That's personal." John, Supes, and Hawkgirl all glared at him.

"He didn't want me to tell how he got the rip in his mask." Batman said expressionlessly.

"And he didn't want me to tell anybody that he knew how to sew."

"I believe you guys." Superman walked off, ears still burning. How could he think of Flash and Batman together like that?

"Me too." Shayera walked off with a hilarious story to tell Wonder Woman.

"So, how did Flash get the rip in his mask?" John asked Batman. Batman rolled his eyes and stalked off.

Flash ignored him and turned to go back into his room. John saw were he had sewn it up; it was lopsided and the seams were half together. Little tufts of red hair stuck out. How did he rip his mask in the back of his head and manage to show his face? How did he do that?

Flash shut the door behind him, leaving GL with unanswered questions. Next time, Flash would have to fix it by himself, for fear of getting rumors started. Nobody was supposed to know that Batman knew how to sew-it almost humanized him. All because he'd ripped his mask, and they took that entirely dirty, there was going to be chaos in the watchtower.

* * *

Yeah, this ended up okay. Give me some feedback so I know how it turned out, please.


End file.
